


Clueless

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Ellie x Dina prompts [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Hey could you write a Ellie/Dina roommates thing please? :D





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr- Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com : )

When Ellie had gotten on at Joel about moving out -complaining that she couldn’t share her room with an old men forever, and she was nineteen, now was as good of a time as any- she didn’t actually expect him to do anything about it.

But, less than a week after she brought it up, Joel came home, throwing his keys onto the table. “Pack your backs, kiddo.”

Ellie looked up from her book with a frown. “Why? Are we leaving?”

“Nope, you’re moving out.” Joel said. “You won't be on your own, you will be sharing with another girl but that’s better than bunking with an old man, right?”

Ellie was excited until she got to her new place. She wanted to move out, she didn’t mind having a roommate, but she didn’t expect to be thrown into a room with a girl she had had a crush on from the moment she had set foot in the complex.

Dina had greeted her with a wide smile, holding the door open and motioning inside. “Welcome home.”

Ellie rolled her eyes at her friend, dropping her baby the door. “You seen me today, you must have known this was happening.”

“I did, but I wanted to surprise my new roommate.” Dina grinned.

“You are the worst.” Ellie rolled her eyes.

“It is the same lay out as your old place; kitchen, bathroom, sitting room, bedroom. We have two single beds, just like you and Joel did.” Dina pointed in the direction of each room respectively. “Make yourself at home, I’ve just put dinner on.”

For the first few weeks of them living together it didn’t actually feel like they were living together. They weren’t in the house much together at all, with it either being Dina or Ellie out on patrol, or both.

But after those few weeks it was like they were never apart.

Ellie remembers the first day she woke up and Dina was home, because it was the first time the word ‘love’ flashed through her mind in relation to Dina.

Ellie padded into the kitchen area, and Dina was already there, perched on the counter, a mug beside her (probably that stupid nettle tea she loved. Ellie went out to get her nettle leaves a few days into them living together, it took a week for her hands to heal.) and chewing on something.

She looked almost dazed, her hair disheveled with sleep, her eyes bleary, and her face relaxed. None of the bravado or effortlessly flirtatious charm that seemed to embody Dina. It was just Dina, soft, probably still sleep warm Dina.

Ellie could easily wake up to this for the rest of her life.

“Hey,” Ellie greeted softly.

Dina lifted her eyes, seemingly not startled by the sudden intrusion. “Hey,” she replied, a soft, slack smile pulling onto her lips.

That was the moment Ellie was sure she loved this girl.

“I know you’re out scavenging for most of the day, so I got up to make you breakfast.” She motioned to the freshly cooked pancakes beside her, then to the fridge. “And I made you lunch.”

Despite Ellie’s heart swelling with affection, her lips curled up into a teasing grin. “Oh, you made me a packed lunch?” Ellie said playfully. “All the guys are going to be so jealous.”

“Damn right, their wives don’t treat them as well as I treat you.” Dina shot back, and Ellie really should have known better than to tease Dina. Dina slid of the counter, dropping the pancakes onto the table before planting a playful kiss on Ellie’s cheek. “Have a good day at work, sweetie.” She said in a sickeningly sweet voice before disappearing back into the bedroom.

_Man,_ Ellie thought, _I’m screwed._

Ellie was out for the rest of the day, shaking that stupid, teenage daydreaming as soon as she set foot out on the wasteland, because she couldn’t afford to be distracted out here or she would get her jugular torn out, or worse, Joel could get killed.

Everything was fine for the most part, they got some good supplies, raided a little backroad diner they had never even came across before.

It wasn’t until they were on their way back that they came across a couple of raiders.

They were easy enough to take down, Joel was a large guy and Ellie had had military training, but Ellie did come off with a relatively deep cut on her cheek from where she just managed to avoid the knife thrown at her temple.

But she was fine, using her sleeve to press against her cheek as they headed back.

Joel had insisted she got to the medical wing, but the bleeding had mostly stopped and she just wanted a shower and her bed.

“It’ll scar, kiddo.” Joel called after her.

“Maybe that will make people think twice about attacking me, then.” Ellie shot back, dragging her feet to her place.

It was late, well after midnight, maybe just before two, but the light filtering through the small crack in the drapes told Ellie that Dina was still awake.

Ellie still entered quietly, in case Dina was asleep on the sofa or something.

“Beers in the fridge,” Dina called over her shoulder from the sofa, where she had a beer in one hand and a book in the other. “Stole them from Jess-“ Dina glanced over at Ellie, her cocky grin falling completely when her eyes landed on Ellie. “El,” she breathed, just managing to get the bottle on the table before she clambered over the back to the sofa to Ellie. Ellie almost laughed at the dramatics of it, it was just so Dina. “Are you okay?”

“I-“ was all Ellie got out before Dina was in front of her, holding onto her chin and surveying the wound. “I’m fine.”

“This is a breeding ground for infection, El. Why didn’t you go to the med wing?” Dina frowned, dragging Ellie over to the dining table and pushing her up against it before going to find her first aid kit.

“I- uh- I just needed a shower.”

“A shower isn’t going to stop sepsis,” Dina gave her an annoyed look, setting the first aid box on the table and routing through it for an antibacterial wipe and butterfly stitches.

“Do you know how to use those?”

“My father was an alcoholic during the apocalypse,” Dina commented, tearing open the wipe and grabbing onto Ellie’s chin. “I had to patch him up more than once.”

Ellie nodded, swallowing thickly, allowing Dina to turn her head to the right, giving her better access to the wound.

“This is going to hurt,” Dina whispered, her thumb gently stroking Ellie’s cheek.

“Probably not as much as being sliced by a knife.” Ellie joked.

The joke pulled a little smiled from Dina. “Fire enough,”

Ellie opened her mouth to speak but before she could Dina touched the wipe to Ellie’s cheek, causing the girl to hiss.

“Verdict,”

“Not too painful,”

“Sure,” Dina smirked at her, finishing cleaning the wound before putting the butterfly stitches on. “What happened?”

Dina was close, her eyes entirely focused on putting the stitches on, her tongue peeking out as she concentrated. Ellie before like her brain was about to short circuit.

“Uh, raiders. He nicked me,”

“You kill’em?” Dina glanced at Ellie, a little grin on her lips, like she knew exactly how it ended.

“With his own knife,”

Dina’s lips stretched into a larger smirk. “That’s my girl,”

Ellie just managed to stop the little gasp that threatens to escape at the feeling of her heart thump against her rib cage.

“Okay,” Dina said, putting the last strip on. “We’re done.”

“Thank you,” Ellie whispered.

“Of course,” Dina let her fingers trail down Ellie’s arm. “Go shower, I will have food and beer ready for you when you come out.”

Ellie found herself reaching out to grab Dina’s arm as she turned to leave, prompting Dina to turn back to her. “Seriously, thank you.”

Dina let her eyes run over Ellie’s face for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out what was going through Ellie’s head.

“I’ll always look out for you, Ellie.” Dina swore, her eyes softening. “I care about you.”

There was a softness to Dina’s voice that had Ellie wondering if there was more to her words. Then she remembers Jesse, and how Dina had been seeing him on and off since before Ellie even set foot in the complex.

“I care about you,”

Dina beamed at her, giving her arm a little playful bat, “Go shower.”

Dina was waiting for her when she got out of the shower, dressed in a pair of boxers and an old, discoloured flannel.

Dina was back on the sofa, two plates of food and two beers in front of her. “Finally, everything is going to get-“ Dina trailed off, again, when her looked over the sofa at Ellie, her eyes running down the length of her. “Cold.”

“What?” Ellie glanced down at herself.

“You’re _hot_ , El.” Dina didn’t seem to have any shame as she rested her chin in the back of the sofa, her eyes rolling down Ellie’s legs. “How do you not have men falling over themselves to date you?”

“Because I’m not interested in men, and they all know it.” Ellie shrugged, moving to sit on the sofa, ignoring the way her heart was pounding at how Dina had looked at her.

“Women, then.” Dina threw up at hands, like she was outraged at the fact Ellie didn’t have countless suitors. “It’s crazy to me, that someone hasn’t just snatched you up, you’ve been here almost a year now.”

“I’m just- I’m not interested.” Ellie shrugged, letting herself be wrapped up in the blanket by Dina.

“In anyone?” Dina questioned, leaning forward to grab both of the plates. “No one has caught the great Ellie Williams’ attention?”

Ellie rolled her eyes at her friends playful teasing. “What about you? You’ve been dating Jesse for-“

“Okay, let me stop you right there.” Dina held up her fork. “I am not dating Jesse, haven’t been for almost ten months now.”

“But you-“

“Have sex, sure.” Dina nodded. “But we aren’t dating, there are no feelings there, not anymore.”

“Maybe on your end,”

“I’ve made it clear with Jesse how I feel, if he expects anything else then that’s on him.”

Ellie nodded. “Why’d you break up?”

“We wanted different things,” Dina said. “He wanted me, I wanted someone else.”

“You did?”

“Do,” Dina corrected. “But enough about this, how was scavenging?”

Ellie wanted to argue, tell Dina _‘no, not enough about this’_ , she wanted to push, to find out who Dina liked, but she conceded, and started talking about her day.

Things became very domesticated very quickly.

They would cook dinner for each other if one was out all day, or wake up to have food waiting for them if they were on a graveyard shift, and if neither were busy they would cook together. Ellie had a tendency to fall asleep on the sofa while reading, and she knew every time she fell asleep without a blanket but, somehow she would wake up with one over her.

If Dina woke up early for a shift she would leave some left over breakfast with a note telling Ellie to enjoy her day.

Things just kept escalating; first it was dinners, the blankets (or Ellie carrying Dina to bed when she fell asleep on the sofa), the little notes, packed lunches for rounds, falling asleep together on the sofa, then Dina kissed her on the cheek before leaving for a night shift.

“I will see you in the morning, if you can’t sleep and get bored, come visit.” Dina said, distracted by the walkie talkie on her belt as she leant up and kissed Ellie’s cheek, like it had been something they had always done.

But then they both froze up, neither entirely sure what to make to the situation, so Dina just left with a quick goodbye.

Ellie stood there, dazed, unsure of his to really react to that, only looking up when the door opened against and Dina came striding back in.

“Dina, what-“

Dina dropped her bag, practically throwing herself into Ellie’s arms, her hands on the girls cheeks as she kissed her hard.

Ellie squeaked, but barely stumbled, wrapping her arms around Dina and holding her close.

“You are so infuriatingly clueless.” Dina huffed against her lips before going in for another kiss.

The kissing lasted not nearly long enough in Ellie’s books, before Dina was pulling back, still on her tiptoes. “I have to get to work.”

“I- of course, yeah.” Ellie let her go but Dina didn’t take a step back, and Ellie found that comforting.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t leave without doing that, I’ve been stopping myself for months now.” Dina said.

“I don’t mind,” Ellie admitted and Dina’s lips curled up into a smile.

“I’ll see you when I’m home, El.” Dina pecked her on the lips then she was gone again.

They kept it under raps after that, keeping things the same outside of their home but behind closed doors was different.

Their kissing quickly turned into heavy petting, which resulted in sex. Ellie had never done it before but she wasn’t stupid, she had a rough idea of the mechanics of it all, and the rest was just listening to Dina’s reactions, the little noises she made. That told Ellie enough of what Dina liked and didn’t like.

Everything behind closed doors was pure bliss, but outside Ellie was starting to feel a little unsure.

They hadn’t said anything, made their relationship known, and Ellie had to wonder if she was just a more accessible Jesse to Dina. Was it just sex? She had no idea and didn’t want to ask and ruin things.

That brought them to the night of the dance, almost two months into… whatever it was.

The way Dina had looked at her as she said the words ‘they should be terrified of her’ told Ellie everything she needed to know.

This girl felt it too, whatever it was, and it wasn’t just one sided.

Ellie initially felt bad for Jesse but that didn’t last long because Dina was pushing her up against their closed door, her mouth attached to Ellie’s neck while she easily undone the button of her jeans.

Jesse was pissed, going at Ellie for ‘stealing his girl’, which Dina immediately shot down by telling him she hadn’t been his girl since Ellie had shown up a year ago.

Joel found out and teased her about how he had known for a while, that this had been all part of his master plan. She didn’t believe him.


End file.
